Help Me Remember
by Syncfeather
Summary: "Wer bin ich? Woher komme ich? Und wieso kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern? Mein Bruder Preußen hat mich bei sich aufgenommen, aber was genau ist passiert? Und wer ist diese geheimnisvolle Person, die meine Gedanken quält?" [One-shot]


Um mich herum fällt der Schnee. Kalter Schnee. Eisiger Wind beißt meine blasse Haut, lässt meine schmalen Lippen spröde werden. In meinen Augen, so blau wie ein heller Sommerhimmel, spiegelt sich meine schneeweiße Umgebung. Auf meinem blonden Haar sammelt sich der Schnee. Der kalte, weiße Schnee. Wie lange ich dort schon liege, weiß ich nicht. Alles, was ich noch wusste, war, dass ich verloren war. Verloren wie ein kleines Kind in der Großstadt, das seine Mutter verloren hat und sie nun verzweifelt sucht. Verloren wie ein kleines Hündchen, das sich von seinen Besitzern losgerissen hat und einfach weggelaufen ist. Einfach nur verloren auf diesem eisigen Feld. Warum liege ich hier? Was habe ich hier getan? Warum sind meine Hände so rot? So rot wie Blut? Weshalb nur sind meine Hände blutverschmiert? Warum nur sind all diese Menschen um mich herum? Was haben sie hier zu suchen? Was habe ich hier zu suchen? Wer bin ich?

* * *

Mein Kopf tut weh. Ein brennender, nicht aufhörender Schmerz. Das Bett, in dem ich liege, ist gemütlich, warm. Greller Sonnenschein filtert sich durch die Gardinen, die die direkte Sicht auf die Welt jenseits dieses Zimmers durch das Fenster blockieren, und blenden mich. Wie ein weißes Licht, das mir die Sicht auf alles raubt.

Ein Seufzen entwich meinen Lippen. Wie lange bin ich hier schon?

Wer ist dieses Ich? Wer um alles in der Welt bin ich und was habe ich hier verloren? Wieso kann ich mich an nichts erinnern? Warum ist alles einfach eine große Schwärze, ein großes Nichts? Als wenn jemand ein Radiergummi genommen und einfach all meine Erinnerungen gelöscht hat.

„Oh, du bist wach? Du hast bestimmt Hunger." Eine vertraute Stimme schallt von jenseits des Raumes. Ich drehe den Kopf, um den Umriss meines Retters zu sehen. Er meinte, er habe mich aus der Hölle, in der ich gefangen war, in der er mich aufgelesen hatte, gerettet. Davon wusste ich nichts. Nichts mehr. Alles, was ich noch in Erinnerung habe, ist, dass mich jemand hochgehoben und in dieses Zimmer gebracht hat. Das war alles, woran ich mich noch erinnern kann.

Plötzlich grummelt mein Magen. So ein seltsames Gefühl erfüllt mich, ein Bedürfnis, welches ich schon die ganze Zeit verspürt habe.

„Ja, habe ich", huste ich. Mein Hals ist ganz kratzig, als hätte ich jahrelang nichts getrunken.

Dem jungen Mann entweicht ein leises Lachen. „Gut, ich mach dir was. Warte kurz."

Er lässt mich wieder allein im Zimmer zurück. Im stillen Zimmer. Nicht oft kommt er mich besuchen. Nur ab und an schlendert er in mein Zimmer, spricht ein wenig mit mir, fragt mich aus, gibt mir Essen. Aber ich kann ihm nicht antworten. Ich weiß einfach nichts mehr. Wie heißt er noch mal? Pre … Preu … Preußen? Ja, Preußen ist sein Name. Er meinte, ich sei sein kleiner Bruder, aber ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wer ich selber überhaupt bin. Mehrmals hat er mich als _Heiliges Römisches __Reich _bezeichnet. Aber wer oder was ist dieses _Heilige Römische Reich_?

Preußen betritt mein Zimmer, einen Teller mit Kartoffeln und Wurst tragend. „Hier, iss dich satt."

Misstrauisch beäuge ich mein Essen, als ich den Teller in Empfang nahm. Dampf steigt auf, heiß ist das Essen noch. Gut riechen tut es auch. Kann ich es also ohne Probleme essen?

Mit der Gabel zerstampfe ich das gelbliche Gemüse, bevor ich ein bisschen mit der Gabel aufnehme und sie in meinen Mund führe. Es schmeckt … gut! Wirklich gut! Und es hat … etwas Vertrautes. Etwas, das ich schon von irgendwoher kenne, aber ich weiß nicht woher.

Merkend, wie der Hunger mich überflutet, leere ich den Teller schnell, schaufele die Nahrung schnell in mich hinein, um dieses furchtbare Gefühl zu stillen.

„Hast wohl wirklich Appetit, was, Kleiner?" Preußen lacht kurz auf, bevor er mir mit der Hand über den Kopf streichelt. „Kannst noch was haben, wenn du willst, kleiner Bruder. Ist noch reichlich da."

Kurz schaue ich in die blutroten Augen meines Bruders. Ist er wirklich mein Bruder? Dann wandert mein Blick zum Fenster.

„Welches Jahr haben wir?"

„1806", antwortet er knapp.

Ich begegne seinem Blick nicht. Viel mehr lasse ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Was ist nur geschehen? Was ist nur mit mir passiert? Wo sind meine Erinnerungen an die Zeit früher? Wieso habe ich sie verloren? Und wieso nur schmerzt mein Körper, wenn ich versuche, mich zu bewegen? Ein stechender, unbeschreiblicher Schmerz. Durchfährt meinen Körper und schlägt ein wie ein Blitz. Worte, die es richtig beschreiben können, finde ich hierfür nicht. Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich.

Nur ein einziges Bild habe ich vor Augen. Eine Person, etwa meine Größe, mein Alter. Etwas längeres, kastanienbraunes Haar. Glänzende bernsteinfarbene Augen. Augen, die voller Wärme und Leben sprudeln wie ein Bach. Wer nur bist du, oh, Person, die meinen Kopf heimsucht? Du, die ständig am Rande meiner Erinnerung stehst auf diesem vom Herbst geküssten Feld. Die Blumen um uns herum blühen und erstrahlen im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Weizen in der Ferne glüht wie pures Gold. Der Himmel erleuchtet in hellen Blautönen, während die Sonne majestätisch in die Höhe steigt, das Himmelszelt empor klettert. Oh, wer bist du nur und warum suchst du meine Gedanken heim?

Seufzend lege ich mich zurück in mein Bett, die müden Augen geschlossen. Keine Antwort zu diesen Fragen kam mir in den Sinn. Keine Antwort wollte mir einfallen. Zu viele Fragen waren es einfach, zu viele ohne eine Antwort. Preußen würde mir auch keine dieser Fragen beantworten. Schnell würde er einfach das Thema wechseln, um abzulenken. Manchmal gab er auch einfach nur ungenaue Antworten wie: „Ach, lass uns später darüber sprechen" oder „Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal" Doch was soll ich nur mit solchen Aussagen anfangen? So ungenau, so unverständlich. Daraus ergibt sich doch nichts Verständliches. Nichts, mit dem ich etwas anzufangen wusste.

Grummelnd drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite, die Zähne beim Schmerz zusammenbeißend. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach ein wenig schlafen. Schlafen half bislang immer, um diese unangenehmen und beunruhigenden Gedanken loszuwerden.

* * *

Mittlerweile ist schon einige Zeit vergangen. Tage, Wochen, Monate. Preußen kümmert sich gut um mich und zieht mich groß, hilft mir diese verrückte Welt zu verstehen. Unterstützt mich in diesen finsteren Zeiten. Ständig spricht er von Kriegen, von Kämpfen. Sehr oft fallen dabei Namen wie Österreich oder Ungarn. Ich weiß nicht von wem er da redet, aber er muss sehr zerrissen sein über den Kampf mit den beiden. Ich höre es in seiner Stimme. Zwar überdeckt er sie mit seiner gewohnten Freude und Arroganz, doch ganz leicht konnte man eine sanfte Spur von Trauer und Leid vernehmen. Was wohl mit ihm passiert ist? Und wer genau ist er eigentlich? Obwohl ich die eindeutige Antwort wohl niemals bekäme, bin ich mir inzwischen sicher, dass er tatsächlich mein Bruder ist, aber viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht so wirklich. Zwar ist er manchmal ziemlich laut und geht gerne feiern, so ist er doch im Kern ein pünktlicher, disziplinierter und hart arbeitender Mann. Nein. Mann ist nicht das richtige Wort. Das hat er mir vor Kurzem erklärt. Manche von uns, die auf dieser Erde wandeln, sind anders als der Rest. Er und auch ich. Wir schwimmen nicht im Fluss der Zeit, zumindest nicht in demselben, in dem der Großteil dieser Bevölkerung schwimmt. Obwohl die Welt sich um uns herum schnell verändert, altert und stirbt, so leben wir weiter, denn wir sind anders. Anders als der Rest der Menschheit. Länder, Königreiche, Staaten, Fürstentümer, Nationen symbolisieren wir, stellen wir dar. Als Menschen kann man uns nicht einmal bezeichnen. Wir sind einfach anders. Und können niemals wie der Rest sein. So sehr wir es uns auch wünschten.

Ein Seufzen entweicht meinen Lippen. Diese mühsamen Gedanken helfen mir nicht weiter, sie beunruhigen mich nur umso mehr. Sie zeigen mir einfach immer wieder aufs Neue, dass ich anders bin. Dass ich niemals so sein kann wie die anderen. Dass wir auf ewig dazu verdammt sind, ewigen Schmerz und Pein mit uns herum zu tragen, davon aber nicht so erlöst werden wie die Menschen. Oh, wie lange wird dies nur so weitergehen?

Plötzlich reißt mich ein erschrockenes Kreischen aus meinen Gedankenzügen. Ich drehe mich um und meine blauen Augen weiten sich. Ein Junge, etwa mein Alter und ein kleines bisschen kleiner als ich, mit kastanienbraunem Haar und zart aussehender, von der Sonne geküsste Haut. Sanfte und warme bernsteinfarbene Augen, die vor Schreck geweitet sind, und schmale Lippen, die zucken, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber kein Ton entweicht ihm.

Eine Augenbraue anhebend schaue ich ihm tief in die Augen und dort … dort entdecke ich etwas … Seltsames … Eine große Mischung aus den verschiedensten Emotionen. Trauer, Freude, Wärme, Liebe, Sorge, Angst, Schmerz, Einsamkeit, Erschöpfung, Sehnsucht … Augen sind leicht gerötet, als hätte er oft und viel geweint. Und doch, obwohl ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, wer dieser Junge ist, kommt er mir furchtbar vertraut vor. Als hätte ich ihn schon mein ganzes Leben gekannt.

Des Jungen Mundwinkel zucken und formen ein breites Lächeln, die Augen schließt er. Er sieht … wirklich süß aus. Hat etwas von einem Mädchen. Liegt es daran, dass ich mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu ihm hingezogen fühle?

Auf einmal geht er ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, seine Arme ausbreitend, als wolle er mich umarmen. Kennen wir uns überhaupt? Warum nur ist er so glücklich, mich zu sehen?

„Ich kann es nicht fassen …! Du bist wirklich … wirklich wieder da!" Seine Stimme ist zittrig und dick mit Akzent, ich habe Schwierigkeiten, ihn richtig zu verstehen.

Völlig überrumpelt fühlend trete ich zurück, meine Augen zusammenkneifend. „Wer bist du?", frage ich.

Doch am liebsten hätte ich diese Frage gar nicht erst gestellt. Der Junge … er sieht so … so … verstört und traurig aus. So als wenn ich ihm erzählt hätte, dass seine Mutter gestorben ist. Wieso nur habe ich ihn mit diesen Worten nur so verletzt? Was genau haben meine Worte bei ihm angerichtet? In seinen großen Augen reflektiert sich das Sonnenlicht. Dabei bemerke ich, dass sie ganz wässrig sind, dass sich Tränen in ihnen bilden. Eine von ihnen entweicht seinem Auge, rollt langsam die gerötete Wange entlang.

„He, kleiner Bruder, kommst du?" Preußens Stimme hallt durch die enge Straße. Kurz schaue ich über meine Schulter und sehe ihn dort stehen. Mitten in einer Menschenmasse. In ihren Augen spiegelt sich Mitleid, aber ich weiß nicht weshalb. Wegen des Jungens?

„Komme gleich!", rufe ich zurück und drehe mich noch einmal zu dem Jungen um. Sein Gesicht hat er in seinen Händen versteckt, schluchzt und sein Körper bebt und zittert. Oh je, was habe ich nur angestellt? Aber woher um alles in der Welt konnte ich nur wissen, dass er so reagiert? Dass meine Frage so etwas bei ihm auslöst? Leise seufzend schreite ich auf ihn zu, lege meine Arme um seinen Körper und drücke ihn an mich. Kurz schreckt er auf, seine Muskeln anspannend, doch schnell entspannt er sich und krallt seine Finger in meinen Rücken, versteckt sein Gesicht in meiner Schulter. Langsam streiche ich über seinen Rücken, versuche, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sch … hör auf zu weinen. Es ist alles gut …", flüstere ich, aber er schüttelt nur seinen Kopf. „Was ist denn los?"

Zuerst antwortet er mir nur mit unverständlichem Schluchzen, jedoch formen sich langsam aber sicher daraus Worte.

„Nichts ist … in Ordnung … es wird niemals … wieder in Ordnung sein …!", weint er, sich fester an mich drückend.

Seufzend lasse ich die Stille zwischen uns beiden, lediglich unterbrochen von seinem gelegentlichen Geschluchze, sich ausbreiten. Vielleicht täten Worte nun nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes, sondern einfach nur die warme Umarmung könnte den Jungen beruhigen. Das habe ich für meinen Teil zumindest herausgefunden. Manchmal, als ich traurig, bedrückt, unglücklich war, konnte keines von Preußens Worten meine Stimmung heben, aber eine Umarmung, das Gefühl von Wärme, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, hatte mich beruhigt. Mich getröstet. Mir geholfen.

„Bruder!"

Preußens Ruf lässt mich zusammenzucken. Ärgernis ziert seine Stimme, vielleicht sollte ich mich beeilen. Zumindest hat der Junge aufgehört zu weinen, wie ich nun feststellen musste. Bevor ich zu Preußen renne, nicke ich ihm zu, nehme dabei noch einmal seine gesamte Schönheit auf. Lasse sie sich in mein Herz eingravieren. Damit ich ihn niemals vergesse. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, werde ich ja ihn eines Tages wiedersehen.

_Eines Tages …_


End file.
